Talk:ShadowClan
DAPPLE I AM BACK. MY COMPUTER IS JACKED AND I HAD TO LEAVE IT TO UPDATE FOR A MONTH.I WILL BRING BACK NIGHTCLAN, AND I WILL BE ACTIVE ON FLAB. ANYONE WHO HAS TAKEN OVER WILL BE IMMEDIATLEY REPLACED BY ME AGAIN. SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE, BUT I JUST GOT YOUR DEVIANT MESSAGE AND PLEASE JUST DO WHATEVER YOU CAN. EMAIL IS MICKEYB91901@GMAIL.COM (No caps) JUST DO WHATEVER IN ORDER TO MAKE AN OFF. SITE. I AM BACK AND IN A RUSH TO PUT THINGS BACK TO NORMAL AND TO BE PUT BACK IN TRIUMPH FOR THIS CLAN. I AM THE NEW SUCCESSOR IN NIGHTCLAN FOR THE UPRISING AGAINST SMOKESTAR. IM SO SORRY FOR THIS BUT MY COMPS ABOUT TO RESTART IN LIKE 10 SECONDS AND IM IN A RUSH AND I CANT THINK AND OMG. SEE YOU TODAY IN FLAB. - BLACKSTAR I changed my mind, since apparently the wiki is meant for roleplay. - - Any ShadowClan cat who is willing to roleplay here, you may. But remember this is temporary, because we obviously, and other clans, share a wikia. Dapplestar(sc 12:57, April 21, 2014 (UTC) 'Darkpath's and Eaglekit's Return' A lean white tom with black blotches stood in the entrance of his old camp, his pelt prickling with satisfaction at the quiet place not being torn to shreds. As his ragged ears twitched in amusement at the sight of a kit messing around, he gently placed his paw in the clearing. Startled at the warm feeling, the tom tore away, the fur along his spine now standing on end. He vaguely smelt his own fear-scent and rolled his yellow and blue eyes, scoffing. "What a fool I am," he hissed to himself, continuing to eye the clan members. "Dapplestar is dead. I am a rogue. Without my leader to welcome me, what use is it to even set foot in this beauteous place..." The tom etched back, his ears pinning against the top of his narrow head. He pulled from the entrance and lay beside it, still watching until his eyes rested on the new Dapplestar. Ah, the reincarnation of my dearest mother, the large cat thought to himself and gazed at her until falling into a gentle slumber. The grey tabby covered her eyes with her paws, trying to block out the sunlight. Despite her attempts, the sunlight shone through the warrior's den and interrupted Duskfall's sleep. With a groan and a flick of the tail, she turned onto her side and stretched. She reached out with her forepaws, claws flexing, as if there were an invisible mouse infront of her she couldn't grasp. Sitting in a straigh position, she looked over at Rainfall nibble on a mouse. Blinking once, she said "Good morning, Rainfall," while grooming her fur, which was rugged by sleep. Sniffing, she caught an unfamiliar scent in the breeze. It was definetly a cat, but not one from the Clans, from what her nose telled her. Alarmed, she bounded out of the den, skidding to a stop in the clearing of the camp. The snow beneath her left a dark streak. She saw a white tom, splotched with black. He didn't seem to be harmful to the Clan. Instead of confronting him, the she-cat just watched in cuiousity, slowly backing a few fox-lengths away to give him space. If he were to attack, she would not allow him to wound any warrior. But, for the moment, the rogue seemed... Peaceful. ═Duskfall Rainfall looked up and got to her paws. Her whiskers twitched once before she padded over to Duskfall's side. At the sight of the rouge, she narrowed her eyes and flattened her ears. She was smaller than most, but she was also growing older. Her eyes gleamed in caution of the white tom. She flicked her tail towards Duskfall, signaling,'' Get Dapplestar.'' She didn't take her eyes off the rouge, to be sure he did not step any closer. ~Rainfall She nodded, taking her eyes off the distant camp enterence. Meowing a silent thank you to Rainfall, her eyes wandered the camp for a moment. Ears pinned against her head, she swiftly made her way over to the leader's den, wondering if Dapplestar was even inside. "Dapplestar?" She mewed quietly. ═Duskfall Dapplestar did not mind the tom who wandered in camp. She had heard his solitary conversation to himself, but as she watched the tom fall asleep, his snorting had caught her in a trance, and soon she was asleep herself. Her nap was shortly interrupted when Duskfall had called her. She did not notice she didn't take care of the cat who was inside the borders, so she hesitated, stretching with an enermous yawn before padding out to meet Duskfall, "I know, I know," she grumbled, signaling for Duskfall to explain anyway. Dapplestar(sc 23:15, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Seeing Dapplestar yawn, she glanced over to the rogue again, seeing the rise and fall of his chest. "Well, erm, as you can see, there's a rogue by the enterance," she explained lamely. "He doesn't seem malicious, but something about him seems... Sad. What should we do?" She gestered to Rainfall, to herself, and to the rogue. ═Duskfall Rainfall padded up to the tom and sniffed him, her ears still flat against her skull. She narrowed her eyes and nudged him with her paw, thinking,'' What idiot would be so dumb as to come into ShadowClan territory?!'' She watched him for a few moments more before turning around and padding back to the entrance, watching him. ~Rainfall Dapplestar stared at the tom, who somehow seemed awfully familiar, but she couldn't tell why, nothing came to her. Only his appearence. She shook the thought away and sighed, padding up to the sleeping tom. She sniffed his fur and what really did surprise her was how oddly his smell matched ShadowClan's. She looked at Duskfall, "the scent of ShadowClan clings to him." Dapplestar(sc 04:07, May 7, 2014 (UTC) (Posting this for him. He said so on chatzy. -n-) The tom bolt upright, his hooked claws unsheathed in shock at the small tugs and pushes he was given. Blinking, he gave a worried glance to all the warriors, and stood up, prepared to fight if he had to. His rough scars ran across the plain of his flanks as he moved, and stood taller than all of them when he rose. With a blink, he stated; "Hello. I am Darkpath, son of the deceased Dapplestar." He swallowed uneasily, his paws shifting as his long claws make deep indents in the soil. (Yet, I continue) Dapplestar jumped, her fur bristling as she backed up a few paw steps from him, her eyes wide. Deceased Dapplestar? She always wondered what the other cat who held her exact name looked. But still, she had more things to worry of, especeially who this cat was- Wait, that was it. He was the son of the past Dapplestar. That's the scent that clung on him. She looked over at Duskfall and Rainfall. Dapplestar(sc 04:07, May 7, 2014 (UTC) He stepped back some with wide, dazzled eyes, not having seen his mother-or her clone-like reincarnation-since he had run off as a kit to play and got lost. With a deep breath, his inky and almost silver fur flattening, Darkpath straightened up again and bowed his head to his rightful leader. "It is an honor to meet you again," the tom spoke with snapped shut eyes. "Mother Dapplestar." Duskfall's yellow eyes widened, looking like two full moons as she glanced back at her leader. The son of the deceased Dapplestar? The medicine cat had never mentioned a cat named Dapplestar while visiting StarClan. Who was Darkpath? Could he be lying? She narrowed her eyes. But, Dapplestar had confirmed he carried the fainted scent of ShadowClan! She lashed her tail, mind racing with questions and lustful for answers. ═Duskfall He stared hesitantly at the Clan surrounding him as his eyes slowly opened, his fluffy tail curling around the dirt. Stains of soil and... blood caked his thick fur as he stood motionless, awaiting a yowl of hatred for trespassing, or a claw to meet his already scarred muzzle. Darkpath swallowed another lump in his throat, his long ears flattening against the sides of his narrow head. "I-I'm sorry for coming here," he croaked finally, his gaze wavering. "I just wanted to see what happened after I had left." "Mother?" she hissed as she exclaimed with confusion. Surely he was just dizzy from being gone, or perhaps he was blind and the scent of the past deceased leader was left inside her den, which came part of her when she slept. She was only confused, but with a sigh, she flattened her ears. ((Guys, congratulations. Our clan won the best roleplay, but we are not active enough on Flab, it seems. So let's keep it up.)) Dapplestar(sc 21:27, May 7, 2014 (UTC) droping the feather I turn my head to the group, looking at the tom she slightly tilted my head and walked forward a few paces, seeing the leader so shocked only made my couriosity grew, to get closer I stalked over and hid in a bush, straining to hear what they were saying"What is he doing here, and why is dapplestar so.....suprised?" Whatching carefully I could only make out good and mother ears twitching I watched silently praying to starclan that i wouldn't be noticed.-silverkit Rainfall flatteded her ears further and narrowed her eyes to slits, "How foolish do you think we are, thinking that you're Dapplestar's kit?" She snorted, stepping forward, "And give me one good reason why I shouldn't claw your eyeballs out right now!" She hissed ~Rainfall Taking one last swift bite, Mothflight heaved himself and bounded over the the gathering cats in the clearing. He halted as he saw the dark-pelted tom. His eyes were round as he gazed at the stranger. Who in StarClan is that? ''Mothflight blinked. The agression that was building in his head soon floated away as he noticed that the tom was scarced, blood clung to his ruffled pelt. ~Mothflight Rainfall looked out from behind Mothflight as she focused on the cat, she thought, We aren't that idiotic, cat!'' ~Rainfall The son of Dapplestar. ''The tabby blinked in amuesment. Surely, he was mistaken? Perhaps a leader long ago shared the current leader's name? Duskfall glanced at Mothflight, and at Rainfall. The tom didn't seem to be looking for a fight. Something about him seemed sad. Perhaps he had gone insane, and was mistaking Dapplestar for his mother. She sighed, looking at the fresh-kill pile. Soon, Honeypaw and her would travel to the Moonfall. Hopefully the situation with the rogue would be sorted out by then. ═Duskfall Rainfall stood beside Mothflight, glaring at the tom. "Why don't you just get out, now?!" She spat ~Rainfall At Rainfall's words, his fur prickled. "Rainfall, don't be that agressive; the tom means no harm in anyway." He meowed, glaring the the bristling shecat. He sat down, glancing at the tom with curiousity. ''Does he want to join ShadowClan? Looks like some cats won't accept him. ''Mothflight's tail lashed. ~Mothflight She was a grumpy old cat, but she looked back at Mothflight. She spat once more before whipping around and padding into the warrior den, head low with wearriness ~Rainfall The tom stared in shocked silence at each threat, his muscles tensing and his eyes glittering. He swallowed another lump in his throat, and stepped forward as he watched the slightly aged she-cat stomp off. "I-I'm sorry," he stammered after her, his ears twitching until they flattened against his head. Darkpath dropped his head and stared at his slender paws, slowly gathering the will to speak to the group. "I am Darkpath, as I said before, son of Dapplestar, who lost her last life to Ino, the power-crazed twoleg. I chased a robin away from camp as a kit before I could become an apprentice, but a black tom by the name of Scourge took me in. He gave me my warrior name and trained me, than sent me off to see if I could meet my mother again..." his voiced trailed off and he shuffled uneasily. "But she's dead and I'm apparently unwelcome. Again, I'm sorry." "Scourge?" The tabby asked, turning her head to the left. "I doubt you're unwelcome, Darkpath. Just... You're a stranger to us all. A rogue." Her attention turned to Rainfall for a couple of moments. "Rainfall is grumpy senior warrior..." Eyes glazed with curiostiy, she looked at Darkpath. "There were two Dapplestars?" ═Duskfall Dapplestar turned to Duskfall, "Indeed. She was raised by one of Knightstar's very last kits, Knighteyes. Her warrior name was different from my mine, though. She was leader before Spottedpath," she said this calmly as if she knew but this all had just come from her mind clearly as a memory. But she did not react, for she found this normal. "But she didn't lose her last life. From what I heard it was several." She grunted uneasily, her ears twitching. "Off that topic. Darkpath, I don't seem to find you unwelcome in our clan. If you wish to join us again, you might have to prove your loyalty to us, even if leaving was an accident in the past." She stated with a nod, her narrowed eyes staring at him. Dapplestar(sc 21:24, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Listening to the group i was suprised when Rainfall had stormed of "W''hy can't we just let him yes he should prove himself, but you don't have to be so hard on him." she thought to her self looking intently at the group she slipped out of the bush and slinked over silently back to the feather as if i was never gone. Continuing to play she strained her ears to hear what they were saying but yawned and went back to the nursery to go back to sleep for a bit. -Silverkit ((face-plam i meant she '''not I''' ._.)) Rainfall twitsted her ears back towards the group, but she didn't turn her head. Instead she rasped, "Darkpath, forgive me for my...rudeness." She spoke. Her words were not harsh when she meant well. She decided to speak again, "I'm just...growing old, and I get annoyed easily." She turned her head towards Darkpath and gave a small, crooked smile. She flicked her tail before padding into the warrior den, curling up, watching the other cats of ShadowClan speak to the tom. ~Rainfall Finally understanding who this other Dapplestar was, Mothflight's ears pricked forward. Would Darkpath join ShadowClan? His mind was swirling with curious thoughts. He shook his head and looked up to glance at Darkpath. ~Mothflight She nodded at Dapplestar. Two Dapplestars... But, will this rogue join ShadowClan? ''Tail waving like a branch in newleaf, she padded closer to Darkpath. "If Dapplestar accepts you, we'll all accept you into ShadowClan! After all, you used to be in it!" ═Duskfall "Duskfall is very much right. You know how things work around here. I might as well let you pass through, but only if you accept this offer." She said calmly, her ears twitching. -Dapplestar Darkpath's eyes sparked in awe as he bowed his head again. "I-I accept, and I promise to prove myself, even if I join StarClan in the process." "My dear, I decided there is no need to prove loyalty to us, if you've been here before," She smiled, "Unless you've done something to us." she flicked her tail and padded to the nursery den, leaving the others to mingle with the new tom. ((Give me your description.)) -Dapplestar(sc Um, okay, Darkpath is a... huge white tom, bigger than Tigerstar, if I recall. Scars all along his flank and over his snout. Long, pointed ears, both torn. Straight and bushy tail. Pelt is a bright and almost silvery white, with black on his ears, three black dots under his left eye, uhhh, black blotches on his paws and a straight line of raven going down his back to the tip of his tail. Yellow pupils but blue instead of white around said irises. Three black lines on both sides of his face and a golden ring around his right foreleg. Duskfall padded up to the massive, white tom. "Welcome to ShadowClan!" she purred, her tail swaying like a leaf. She licked her paw and smoothed it over her left ear. "You must be hungry. One moment." She bounded quite a few fox-lengths away to the fresh-kill pile. Picking out a plump vole, she returned, the prey dangling in her jaws. She set it before the new warrior. "Leaffall will be coming soon. There won't be as much prey scattered around then. Might as well enjoy it, eh?" She mewed. "You should go make yourself a nest in the Warrior den. There's plenty of moss nearby." With a flick of her tail, she turned and padded away. Rainfall heaved her self up out of the den and padded up to Darkpath, giving a small, closed smile, "Welcome to ShadowClan. Prove to me that you'll do good." She twitched her ear once before backing up a few tail lengths away. ~Rainfall The tom gratefully nodded to Duskfall and smiled back at Rainfall. "Thank you very much. I promise I will, and may StarClan light your paths." Darkpath gently prodded the food before him and dipped his head once more to take a testing bite. His long and gleaming white teeth tore gently through the vole's hide, and soon enough, the whole animal was gone. He blinked and slowly sat down, placing his puffy tail over his forepaws as the hind tucked underneath him. Darkpath watched the Clan with wide eyes and purred but did not dare enter the camp, still actuely aware of the rogue's lifestyle. He turned to Darkpath, "Come into camp, your now a ShadowClan warrior. Your equally accepted here as any of us." He meowed, as if he'd read his thoughts. He dipped his head to the tom. He glanced back at Duskfall, before brushing past Rainfall and Dapplestar and setting off to the warrior's den. ~Mothflight The tom followed Mothflight carefully and nodded to each loyal and strong Clan member, another purr erupting from his throat as his chest welled with pride. This was his home again, and he had cats who would stand beside him. Darkpath bounded with a sudden joy and caught up to the tom leading him to the warriors' den. Arriving at the Warriors' den, Mothflight flicked his tail towards the entrance. "Find a place to put your nest, i'll help gather the moss." He meowed, sitting down to give his chest a few licks before padding off. ~ Mothflight Rainfall watched the toms go. She looked at Duskfall, "He'll make it far." She nodded before padding off to the warrior's den, watching Darkpath before sitting in her own nest. ~Rainfall He bounded over to the freshkill pile. Mothflight bent over to grab a newly caught thrush. He picked himself up and trotted into the Warriors' den and settled into his own nest. Mothflight bit into the thrush, ignoring the feathers that stuck to his muzzle. ~Mothflight Dapplestar bounded towards Rainfall, shaking snow off her tail. She stood in front of her, speaking with a serious tone, "Rainfall, I wish to see you in my den very soon. If you please, don't take long," she nodded at her before turning to walk slowly through the pine needles of her den. ((Dark, I meant like a very nice and simple description. e-e)) Dapplestar(sc 18:18, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Rainfall sighed. She got to her paws and slowly padded into the leader's den, taking a seat she watched Dapplestar ~Rainfall "Rainfall," Dapplestar said, "I think it is time for you to officially take an apprentice of your own. Do you believe you might be able to mentor Silverkit?" she whispered the end quietly, wondering if Rainfall could take her last apprentice, if it even was her last." Dapplestar(sc 22:00, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Rainfall nodded, a small smile over her face. She twitched her ear and flicked her tail, "I'd be happy to." She blinked her icy blue eyes, "Is that all?" ~Rainfall "Yes, sadly. Sometimes, I don't know if warriors will accept their apprentices, so I always check. Anyway, thank you, Rainfall," she dismissed the warrior with a flick of her tail, laying down on her nest. ((Also, Black, I am glad to see your return.)) Dapplestar(sc 22:21, May 10, 2014 (UTC) (Yea, same ~Ferneh)) Rainfall nodded before dipping her head and turning around, padding out of the den. ~Rainfall yawning she circled twice and settled down in the nest of moss and a few feathers here and there, eyelids droping she saw dapplestar and rainfall walk into the leader's den, but fell asleep and dreamed of catching her first mouse, to feel the breeze and to hear and smell the mouse, to catch it after waiting for what seemed like ages, hearing the soft crunch of bones as i made the killing bite, it was a sweet dream, like the smell of the forest after leafbare, the happiest feeling in the world. She woke up after what seemed like moons, stomach rumbling soflty she left the cramed space of the nursury and stretched, yawning she licked her paw and swiped it over her left ear. Padding over to the fresh-kill pile, she took a small mouse ans took a small bite, it was a small mose but it was the most delicous thing it the world, taking the last few bits she licked her lips and went over to a small puddle to drink from, the crisp, clear water, it felt refreshing. Looking around for something to do she found a stick and started to play fight with it. -silverkit(o.0 very long roleplay, and......very discriptive....wow) -Little, yellow paws stepped hurriedly to the camp entrance, my white ears twitching and my throat vibrating, though almost invisibly through the cover of my fluffy, golden neck, as I purred at the familiar scent of ShadowClan once again. It was nice to get the stench of fish off my mind. I now seemed a few moons older and more confident than I had been from when I left. "I-I just hope everyone will accept me back..." I reached a paw forward and swiped it lightly across the grass I had once walked, then trotted slowly into camp before stopping near the nursery. There, I announced simply, "It's me! Eaglekit! I'm back!"- ~Eaglekit Eaglekit. Why would you want to return to ShadowClan so suddenly. And why do you constantly switch clans? ~Fernstar ((I don't...? I first joined MoonClan, which disbanded so I joined ShadowClan. Then I left ShadowClan to join RiverClan, shortly thereafter deciding that I belong to ShadowClan. I don't "constantly switch clans". ~Aquila)) Darkpath watched absently and padded into the warriors' den, looking around. He remembered sneaking about as a kit and pouncing on long tails in the den, but ever since he'd left, he hadn't thought of coming in. The tom spotted an empty plain of ground in the outskirts and leapt across every nest in a single bound, landing directly in the shaded spot. It shielded his body from the warmth of newleaf, and was big enough for him to rest in. Darkpath nodded in approval and jumped back to the other nests, spotting the tom from earlier. He gently touched his tail to Mothflight's. "Where do you find moss?" the tom asked quietly, his ears twitching. At the scent of RiverClan, Duskfall's fur bristled. Why would RiverClan even dare showing themselves in ShadowClan? All the Clans were well-fed at this season, and there had been no trouble on borders for a long while. What would they want? Fur standing up on-end and tail lashing, she stalked out of the warrior den. Her teeth were bared and her claws were unsheathed. She leapt out of the enterance, but only managed to skid to a stop in the cold snow. "Eaglekit?" She mewed, fur beginning to lay down. "Eaglekit, you're a RiverClan cat. Fernstar's probably worried sick about you." Narrowing her eyes, she asked, "Are you lost? Why did you come here?" Her dark ears were bent back, pointed down in slight sympathy and confusion. ''The poor kit probably needs an escort back. Typical kits, chasing butterflies one minute and in a different Clan the next. ''Then, a new thought crossed her mind. ''Maybe she's just asking to be a prisoner of ShadowClan... ═Duskfall The huge tom straightened up and saw the fluffy golden kit, cocking his head to the side. I'll get moss later. "Erm.. Is she okay?" he mewed, starting for the small cat. Darkpath gently smiled to the kitten before turning to Duskfall. "She doesn't smell like ShadowClan." His shaded eyes glanced around the clearing for any signs of hostility, but found none. He plopped down before Eaglekit and stayed there. -Oh and 'mmk a huge and kind but athletic white tom with a black 'path' down his back, black spots and paws, blue eyes, and a fluffy tail. cccc:- ((I don't understand why people think i'm Nocturnal. It is annoying when people think i am Nocturnal)) ((Nocturnal. This is warrior cat RP. In Warriors, there's no such thing as shape-shifting dagger-wielding magic-using twolegs. Please don't interfere with the rp. Also, it's annoying when you deny you're Nocturnal. So please, either stop, or tell us who "you" are if you're not Nocturnal.)) "Yeah, Darkpath." Ears flicking up, she realized. "You might need to relearn the scents. They probably faded in your memory since you were a rogue. That's RiverClan scent." After a few moments, she nodded. "She might need an escort, though. We should go ask Dapplestar about her." She mewed, tail swaying as she watched the massive tom plop by the tiny kit. ═Duskfall Darkpath nodded in realization as a slightly familiar stench swarmed his nostrils and captured his tongue. "Okay," he replied and hauled himself up with a grunt, padding towards the massive tree of the leader's den. The tom looked back at Duskfall as a signal to follow and stood at the entrance of the den. "Dapplestar?" he mewed, raising his head. Seeing his glance, she followed, but not after shooting look of command at Eaglekit to stay put. She padded up to the enterance and licked her chest-fur, standing beside the massive tom. ═Duskfall ((Fine, I will tell you who I am. I am Nocturnal's half-cousin in real life)) Mothflight wrenched his shoulder blades together. He forced himself up out of his nest. Mothflight slightly shook his fur to get rid of the small pieces of moss that clung to his fur. Parting his jaws in a wide yawn, he padded to the entrance grunting. His eyes were blazed with sleep. He bent down again to stretch. Suddenly, a familiar scent loomed in the air. RiverClan with a hint of ShadowClan, ''Mothflight countered. He padded after the scent wearily, his long tail trailng in the snow. ''Eaglekit! Mothflight almost yowled the name outloud. Purring slightly, he watched the kit with round curious eyes. ~Mothflight ((Liar. Anyways, why do you want to kill me? Duskfall never did anything. What I said to Nocturnal was OOC.)) ((No, seriously, I am her half-cousin. Well, I'm a bit angry at you, that is why I wanted to kill you, i shall not state the reason for my anger)) ((Sure you are. Well, please get out of my hair. I feel apathy towards you.)) ((Why do you think i am lying? She is my half-cousin)) ((Because you're a disgusting, foolish swine like she is.)) ((Never heard of that one before, you don't even know me, so how am I a 'disgusting swine'? Nocturnal isn't like that in real life, you just don't...know her)) ((If you harm one of my warriors, I swear I will get the whole clan to literatelly. Just. Become a super mass ass giant cat statue to devour you in it's claws and teeth of doom, with the help of my shape-shifter, and other clans. ._.)) Dapplestar looked up from her nest, her eyes reflecting the dim light that came through her den. She sighed, swishing her tail, "You can come in." Dapplestar(sc 21:23, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Ssshhhh. Who are you telling to be quiet? Get out of this talk page if you are not going to be doing anything productive.)) ((I'm not telling anyone to be quiet ^_^ Bye, I shall not waste my with you, if I do, I'll get sick)) ((If you got sick from staying here, I hope it was rabies.)) ((Nah. See you soon person I don't know... soon)) ((<--- Nocturnal trying to be mysertious, taking us for fools, and trying to get revenge because we all told her off a few weeks ago and ever since then, she left.)) ((Leave us.)) Nodding, she padded inside. "Dapplestar, Eaglekit has returned. She might have wandered here, or come willingly..." ═Duskfall (( Dapple, someone wants to join but they don't have the form available.. )) -Flicking my ears and twisting my head in curiosity at the white cat I had never seen before, I watch throughout the camp and see the others are confused and surprised about my sudden appearance, and realised what was wrong. "Ugh," I mewed. "I still smell like fish?"- ~Eaglekit Duskfall, overhearing the kit's response to the confusion, let out a snicker of laughter. Soon, she regained her 'cool' and carried on, looking at Dapplestar. ((Everyone is blind, they do not know what blinds them. Some are. Blind)) smelling the scent of fish she swiveled her head in the direction and saw eaglekit"what is eaglekit doing here, she is with riverclan." Finishing her mouse she padded up to the kit, '' Hi, what are you doing, are'nt you supposed to be riverclan?" Ears twitching she waited for the kit's response.'' silverkit((shortest rp i've ever written, or typed......)) ((Hey, person, with the quote about being blind... Well, pretty true, because your true self is filtered out by your concious mind and all that and it's hard to know your true flaws, but what does that have to do with anything?)) ((Okay, once again I say this nicely. If you are not from ShadowClan, please do not state comments that are not in any way revelant to this roleplay or anything that is currently happening.)) Dapplestar stared at Duskfall's eyes for a long while, thoughts running through her mind like a river, What in the name of StarClan.. Fernstar is going to be angered by this, war could ignite even! she was freaking out slightly, but she hesitated, answering calmly, "Eaglekit is an old kit now, five moons and a half. I don't believe she...Wandered here," she thought about this once more, "Let's go outside." She rose from her nest, lashing her tail and padding after Duskfall and out of the leader's den to face the old kit. Dapplestar(sc 22:19, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Rainfall saw the kit. She got to herp aws and paddedo ut of the den up to Eaglekit, "And what're you doing here? Shouldn't you be in RiverClan's territory? If you're wise, you won't make Fernstar angry." She narrowed her eyes down at the she-kit. ~Rainfall Fernstar was padding into ShadowClan territory, to ask Dapplestar about the missing kit -Eaglekit-. She calmly walked through the camp. But once she came near the leader's den, she saw Eaglekit. Her ears flattened at the dight of her. THIS KIT! She thought. Her eyes narrowed and her whiskers twitched irritably. ~Fernstar Dapplestar turned to see Fernstar cross into ShadowClan's camp. Worry sprung up her back, her hackles raised. She tried her best not to show weakness to the RiverClan leader and made a warm smile as she greeted her, "Hello, Fernstar. I think you are looking for Eaglekit, am I right?" Dapplestar(sc 22:49, May 12, 2014 (UTC) With a quick nod, she padded out to face the kit. Surprised, she saw the RiverClan leader and bowed her head in respect. "Fernstar, it's good to see you again," she mewed. "this little... Hare must've wandered here..." She flicked her tail once. ═Duskfall Fernstar looked from cat to cat. Her gaze turned to Dapplestar, "Why is she here?" She asked. She then turned to Eaglekit. "You know better." She ttook no note of Duskfall right now. ~Fernstar Dapplestar's smile banished, her gaze turning expressionless, "I just got informed about the kit being in our territory." Dapplestar(sc 01:32, May 13, 2014 (UTC) -I flicked my tail in annoyance at the RiverClan leader. Swaying my head to the side, I mewed. "Because I want to be with ShadowClan! I'm almost an apprentice now and it was mouse-brained of me to wander into RiverClan as a 3-moons old!" I stood up and turned away from Fernstar. "This is where I first was and this is where I want to stay now."- ~Eaglekit Darkpath stared down at the kit, then to Fernstar. His pelt rippled with spikes for some reason, as if a reminder told the fur to do so. He lowered his narrow head with a silent glare and stood to pad over to Duskfall. "Who is that?" he whispered the wary mew, his ears swiveling towards the she-cat. "Be respectful to your leader, Eaglekit." The former Clanmate of the kit glared. She turned to Darkpath. "That's Fernstar. Whitestar no longer leaders RiverClan." She answered simply, matching the tom's volume. ═Duskfall. seeing fernstar she backed away from eaglekit and sat next to duskfall and darkpath tail swaying she looked between eaglekit and fernstar, waiting for her response for eaglekit's descision she whisperd to duskfall"Now why wuold eaglekit want to come back here, i thought she was happy in riverclan." Looking at dapplestar to see here response she wondered if she would accept eaglekit back into the clan or not. silverkit DAPPLE MY DA ACCOUNT GOT SUSPENDED) Fernstar looked around at the cats, her ears alert and her eyes narrowed. She twitched her whiskers once before looking back down at the young cat, "You're almost and apprentice. You're still a kit." She snorted once, quickly blinking, "Why don't you belong in RiverClan?" ~Fernstar (FREAKINGOUT) ((FUCK. I AM GOING TO PROBABLY LET YOU GUYS USE MY ACCOUNT. YOU AND VEX. ONE MOMENT, GO HERE: http://us21.chatzy.com/55750306145403 )) Mothflight turned to Fernstar, his gray tail lashing. "Fernstar, I think Eaglekit made her final decision. Looks like she's going to stay." His eyes were soft but his tone was stern. ~Mothflight She loooked at Mothflight, "I didn't ask for your input." She spoke sternly. She then turned to Dapplestar, "I need to speak with you." ~Fernstar "Of course," she mewed with a small nervous laughter, leading the way to the leader's den. She hope good would come out from this. Dapplestar(sc 23:11, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Fernstar just nodded to Dapplestar before glancing back at Eaglekit once. She spoke almost immediatly, "You stay there." She then turned back toward Dapplestar and followed her into her den. She simply took a seat, speaking boldly, "Dapplestar, I don't know what we should do about Eaglekit. No matter what, she's goign to continue wandering from clan to clan." ~Fernstar Duskfall's gaze crawled over to Silverkit. "How old are you, Silverkit?" she asked randomly. ═Duskfall -I groaned in annoyance, watching the two leaders make their way to the leader's den. "I was never meant to catch fish, or swim in water," I muttered audibly to myself. "And I was never meant to smell like fish either," I snorted.- ~Eaglekit She didn't make eye contact with Fernstar, murmuring quietly, "My warriors are convinced your kit is not wandering, but rather moving from your clan." She sighed, thinking of what else to say, "I do understand; if you don't want that to happen anymore, there are always solutions." She wondered what would happen if the kit was prisoned inside ShadowClan's camp, if that was even the kit's choice to stay, of course. --Dapplestar(sc 13:08, May 14, 2014 (UTC) she looked at the warrior im six moons old why? Fernstar glared at her paws, "Hah! Alright. So then what happens if she decides to change clans to, oh let's say...NightClan. Will we just let her go around to different clans?" She asked the ShadowClan leader. ~Fernstar "Six moons?" her eyes widened. "You're just about ready for a mentor. Maybe you'll get Mothflight or Rainfall!" She mewed, tail twitching. ═Duskfall She watched Fernstar's gaze carefully, looking for any signs of hostility, "Why would a 5 moon kit join a bunch of rogues? You know their activity is growing far wrong, if you have not seen it previously." She sighed, looking away from Fernstar's expression. Her ears flicked in annoyance, "But even so if she did," she hesitated for a little bit, "then I'll make sure she is prisoned in ShadowClan. I will only make that decision when she is older, since she is just young and..Curious." She finally said this calmly. Dapplestar(sc 02:17, May 15, 2014 (UTC) ((Btw, I am not being mean to NightClan. xD It's just so everyone gets a preview of what NightClan is up to.)) Fernstar blinked up to Dapplestar and just nodded. She gave a flick of her bushy tail before getting to her paws and padding out of the leader's den. She stopped and looked from cat to cat. Her gaze shifted on Eaglekit, who she gave a slight glare to. She looked at Duskfall, who was talking to the kit. She looked back down at the kit, "You'd better know better than to anger wither of us, Eaglekit." ~Fernstar "You don't think I'm true to what I say, do you?" I snorted. "I don't wander from clan to clan! I moved from my original clan once! And now I'm back!" -I turned away and padded towards the nursery, yawning, my tiny mouth showing rather pathetically. "Now, leave me alone. I'm staying here whether you like it or not." ~Eaglekit -Flciks my tail in response- "Hello, Fernstar, it's nice to see you." The young warrior mewed as I padded along a stream, swishing my tail. ~Snowleaf "Eaglekit," she mewed, padding closer to the young she-cat. "You may come here, but it is undecided whether you will stay. Dapplestar and Fernstar decide that." She shook her head. "You know that your Clan is a difficult thing to change. You might be better off as a loner..." With a sigh, she added, "Or NightClan. I bet they'd accept any kit they could get their claws around lately." ═Duskfall "What?" I hissed in disbelief of the she-cat's words. "No! I'm not going to be some dirty loner! Or some villainous NightClan warrior! How could you say that?" Shaking my head in anger at Duskfall, I added, "I said I'm staying in ShadowClan! I should have known you wouldn't want me here!" ~Eaglekit Hackles laying flat and eyes staying calm, the she-cat flicked her tail. "Eaglekit, we all care for you. ShadowClan did, and RiverClan has." She hook her head sadly. "You must realize that you might be impacting Clan reputations. RiverClan might be seen as an undesirable Clan, and ShadowClan might seem like soft kittypets that accept every cat. Your actions could even have started a war if Fernstar and Dapplestar didn't converse about you." With a sigh, she sat on her haunches. "You're only a kit, though. You haven't yet learned the Warrior Code and its rules." ═Duskfall -I swayed my head away from the warrior, groaning with attitude. "Like cats haven't moved clans then gone back to their own before! You mean to say you think that I should be in the river hunting for a clan I have no spirit for. Well," I swish my white tail in ignorance, the yellow on the tip shining brightly, and pad away to the other side of the clearing. "I won't do that! I belong in ShadowClan and nowhere else! If no cat wants to accept me back I'm still staying whether they like it or not!" I turn my head to Duskfall's direction for a final time. "I thought I made my decision clear." ~Eaglekit looking over ateaglekit she said" Duskfall is right a war could have started becuase of you im not blaming you but.....you cant go to differint clans willy-nilly and nightclan are not just "some dirty rouges" they should be respected even thought they are hardly active you cant just say that about them"padding over to the she-kit i know you dont want to be i riverclan i understand that but you could have at least told fernstar you are going to get into trouble one day if you do this, i had hoped you wouldhave known better." padding back to the nursury she was making some space for eaglekit's nest'' "''and if you will or ''can ''stay-glancing at fernstar- you might as well have a place to sleep" she said calmly with amusment showing in her eyes silverkit Dapplestar sighed, padding after Fernstar. She had been hearing this whole time the chaotic conversation between ShadowClan's members. Her whiskers twitched with concern, half smiling at Eaglekit's comments. ''She'll make a good warrior, ''she thought. But what also came across her mind is better having a meeting about this, rather than having arguments and clanmates being hostile to one another. Dapplestar jumped on to the Shadow Rock, glancing at them. "Let all cats gather beneath to hear my word!" she yowled, not too loudly but enough for them to stir and come around. Dapplestar(sc 22:39, May 15, 2014 (UTC) "If you stayed here when Dapplestar and Fernstar didn't want to, a warrior could easily ''escort ''you out," she mewed, ear twitching. She stepped away, watching the two kits converse. Ears perking up, her eyes flashed to Dpaplestar atop Shadow Rock. She padded beneith, sitting on her haunches and looking up at her leader. ═Duskfall Mothflight's ears pricked forward as he heard Dapplestar's yowl. He stood up and slowly made his way to the Shadow Rock. He sat down curling his tail on top of his paws. His whiskers twitched as he turned his gaze to the leader. ~Mothflight